Azumanga Daioh: Girls' Revolution
by shanejayell
Summary: Tomo and Yomi cosplay...


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Azumanga Daioh, they all belong to Kiyohiko Azuma. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

Azumanga Daioh: Girls' Revolution

Tomo's black and rose edged uniform gleamed as she gently cradled Yomi in her arms. "The power," she declared as she grasped the sword hilt sticking out of Yomi's chest in her hands and drew it up, "to revolutionize the world!"

The class burst into sudden applause, even as Tomo helped Yomi up to a standing position. Chiyo-chan smiled as the little brown haired girl asked, "How did you two do that?"

"It wasn't all that hard," Yomi pushed up her glasses, the rose colored dress swirling around her, "I just held the sword at my side, out of sight, then held it so that it looked like the hilt was coming up out of my chest."

"Looks like our cosplay-drama cafe is going to work." Miss Yukari smiled, her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders as she sat near enough to watch.

"I still don't know about us all performing skits, though," Osaka said, her catgirl outfit making her look like an oversized kitten.

Yukari shrugged. "There's already a maids cafe, not to mention the swim club," she dropped her voice to mutter, "damn that Nyamo," then continued on, "we need to have something to make us stand out from the crowd."

"She probably has a bet going with Nyamo again," Tomo murmured.

"You're surprised?" Yomi took off her glasses to wipe at the lenses.

"Where are Sakaki and Kagura?" Kaorin started, the maid clad young woman looking around eagerly, then trailed off in shock.

Kagura emerged first, the Chun Li costume that she wore clinging to the black haired young woman's body. With her athletic look it suited her well, making her look dangerous and sexy. But Kaorin's eyes were drawn to Sakaki, who took a simple karate gi and elevated it to a work of art with her tall, dangerous good looks.

"oh wow..." Kaorin murmured.

"Are you all right?' Chiyo-chan asked her innocently, seeing how Kaorin's face was bright red and she was out of breath.

"Hmm," Kaori made a soft noise as Kagura and Sakaki began to mock battle in the center of the room. She felt a bit of alarm at first, knowing that Kagura knew karate, but Sakaki dodged and fought in the patterns they had practiced with speed and grace.

'They could be taking things too far,' Yomi thought as she leaned up against a desk. "I'm just glad no one suggested that Tomo and I do the movie version," she muttered.

"The movie is different?" Tomo looked at Yomi curiously.

"No," Yomi cut her off fast.

"Please," Tomo weedled. When she saw Yomi wasn't going to give in she looked around the room and asked, "Has anyone seen the Utena movie?"

There was a long moment of dead silence then Kaorin admitted, "Well, I have."

Tomo practically ran up to her, "So, what was different in the film?" Kaorin leaned in to whisper in her ear and Tomo's eyes got wide as she looked at Kaorin, "No way."

"Yes," Kaorin nodded.

"Oh no," Yomi muttered.

"We have to do it!" Tomo said eagerly to Yomi.

"We do not," Yomi said flatly.

"It'd be great," Tomo said eagerly.

"Too embarrassing," Yomi shook her head.

"How long do you think it'll take her to convince Yomi?" Kagura said wryly as she stretched, her tight costume clinging as she moved.

"Not too long," Sakaki answered quietly.

"Yeah, Tomo has Yomi so whipped," Kagura smirked.

"Whipped?" Sakaki looked a bit startled.

Kagura gave her a amused look, "I'll explain later."

"Please?" Tomo drew the word out cutely as she followed the annoyed looking Yomi around the classroom, dodging various costumed figures as they did.

"All right," Yomi finally threw her hands in the air after nearly half an hour of teasing requests from her partner.

"All right!" Tomo cheered, "How do you want to do this?"

Yomi suddenly felt everyone's eyes on them and grimaced. "We're practicing first," she said as she held the prop sword in one hand and grabbed Tomo with the other, "let's head up to the roof."

The sun shone down on them as they opened the stairway door and stepped outside, the breeze ruffling their hair. "Kaorin told me what happened in the film," Tomo said, "but how do we want to do it?"

"Let's see," Yomi muttered as she carefully held the sword concealed at her side, "hold still." She turned and swiftly raced towards Tomo, startling her as she cupped her face one handed. She drew her into what was intended to be a chaste kiss...

...but Tomo's mouth opened a little as their tongue's brushed softly, a flash of something passing between them. Yomi fell back in Tomo's arms, shifting the sword so it was visible, then in a dramatic gesture drew it forth.

"What's with the tongue?" Yomi blurted once they were finished.

"Hehehe, I kind of got carried away there," Tomo scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she admitted, "it was my first kiss, after all. "

"Mine too," Yomi admitted before blinking in surprise at Tomo, "Seriously!"

"I'm surprised that way your first kiss," Tomo looked up at Yomi as they moved over to lean against the fence that circled the roof, "you're beautiful, smart and even have breasts."

Yomi blushed, pushing up her glasses. "There's never been anyone I've been interested in," she shrugged uncomfortably. She looked at Tomo sideways and added, "Besides, I've seen the guys look at you, too."

"Not the way they do you," Tomo flashed a smile, "but thanks."

"Yeah, well," Yomi looked away, "I wasn't just trying to be nice."

Tomo snickered softly. "That kiss.. that was pretty fun," Tomo said after a while, smiling at her slightly.

Yomi gave Tomo a wary look, but she saw only simple honesty in her eyes. "I enjoyed it too," she admitted, "so?"

"I think that sword draw ended up being awkward, and I was stiff with the kiss, too," Tomo mused, "but I think things could be smoother with practice."

"Practice?" Yomi felt herself smiling.

"Yes, but I'm a little slow," Tomo said as she moved a few steps away, answering that smile, "it could take a lot of practice to improve."

"Maybe we could practice at my home later, too," Yomi mused.

"See? Lots of practice,." Tomo grinned.

"Let's try it again, then," and Yomi rushed to plant her lips on Tomo's once again.

End

Notes: Tomo and Yomi are a interesting pair, and I've often wondered what would happen to them after graduation. I think they'd either fall in love.. or kill each other. :lol: Inspired by a lovely picture by bluecorgi23, as well as the Utena movie. The idea of a Cosplay Cafe was mentioned in one of the comments for bluecorgi23's pic, so thanks to that poster too.


End file.
